


Wolves in sheep's clothing

by some_where



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bonnie & Clyde vibes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_where/pseuds/some_where
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are wanted in 31 states. Armed robbery, aggravated assault and battery, extortion, murder… the list is long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves in sheep's clothing

Kira had always been a nice girl. _The_ nice girl. Always kind, sweet, understanding. She also always had friends, but never felt a connection with any of them. They were hanging out by habit, but the minute they graduated she lost touch with them. Once in college the same pattern started again, and it was not enough to cover up the truth : she was alone, had always been.

Funny enough, it doesn’t feel like it right now. She’s sitting in a stolen car with two bags full of cash on the backseat, and the hottest guy she’s ever seen behind the wheel. The wind is whipping her hair in her face, she’s laughing out loud with bliss and Theo is looking at her as if he wants to devour her. And god, she could never resist his smoldering eyes.

So much for a nice girl.

 

* * *

 

 

They met in college a little over a year ago. He was hard to miss, with his perfect face, piercing eyes and broad shoulders. But it wasn’t why she immediately felt drawn to him. It was his way of speaking, moving, the calculated glint in his eye and the subtle, permanent tension in his spine – he was acting sweet like a lamb but she knew, she _felt_ that he was a dangerous predator.

He also was the only one to truly _see_ Kira. To understand the dark and dangerous thoughts that lurk in the depths of her mind. Violent, murderous, cruel urges that used to terrify her. Because of them, Kira had always restrained herself, too afraid of slipping over the edge. But she had also been lonely and miserable – until Theo happened. They were similar in a lot of ways, but while she used to deny her darkness, he embraced his own. He taught her how to liberate herself, how to finally accept what she truly is. Enough of being stepped on, enough of keeping her anger and emotions bottled up inside, curled into a tight hard bitter ball. Why should she apologize for being herself when everyone else didn’t bother to do the same ? Now she takes what she wants, unapologetic. She’s cunning, sly and brutal, a bullet you don’t see coming until it’s too late. She’s not cruel, she’s powerful – the others are simply too weak to notice the difference.

Her whole life she felt like she was suffocating. But now she’s free, she’s breathing, and the only times she feels more alive than when Theo slides his mouth hot against her skin is when she gets into fights, brutal and dirty with bloodied knuckles repeatedly crashing into bones. Then she feels like an almighty, vengeful goddess. And every time they’re done killing someone or escaping the police, covered in blood and high on adrenaline, Theo gives her this _look_. As if she was the most exquisite creature in the world and he didn’t know whether he wanted to worship her or destroy her. She thinks she may look at him that way, too, because he’s a masterpiece and she can’t wait to tear him apart.

 

* * *

 

 

They are wanted in 31 states. Armed robbery, aggravated assault and battery, extortion, murder… the list is long. Very few people know what they look like, though. They are always a step ahead, skilled at dodging cameras, and the few witnesses they leave breathing are too scared to testify. Theo doesn’t have any family and her parents, as horrified and heartbroken as they may be, still love her enough to not report her to the police – _fools_. Wanted notices only mention “a white male of average height and a petite asian female travelling together” which is as vague as you can get. (Also, she is _not_ petite. She is of average height, okay? She beat the shit out of two police officers for this offensive and inaccurate description.) People are never wary of them anyway, who could ever distrust Kira’s adorable face and Theo’s gorgeous features ? And when the seemingly harmless façade comes down, revealing the ruthless beasts they actually are – well it’s already too late.

They are wolves in sheep’s clothing, roaming the country in stolen fancy cars, gulping down money and teared up limbs alike, not bothering to wipe up the blood smeared on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Dark!Kireo is a really interesting ship.
> 
> \--------------  
> I created this ao3 account to post the few drabbles and fics I already posted on Tumblr.  
> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://scottmccute.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
